finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Impact Crater
The Impact Crater is a location in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, and one of the few that was not in Final Fantasy IV. It is located west of Fabul and beyond Mt. Hobs, and is the site of where the meteor that the Mysterious Girl used to get to the Blue Planet hit. The Impact Crater on the Blue Planet is visited three times by Gekkou, Yang and Edward. A second Impact Crater is on the Red Moon and is investigated by Fusoya and Golbez. Story Ursula, the daughter of Yang Fang Leiden, the king of Fabul, believed she saw a shooting star fall from the sky by Mount Hobs. Against her father's wishes, and without permission, she went into Mount Hobs to examine it when Yang found her. Ursula got her way and Yang allowed them to go to the meteor where they discover the brave high monks that went to train on Hobs have died. The Sylphs appear to tell that "they" had come for them (the Eidolons) and to look for the Crystals. Then disappear before telling Yang more. On leaving, Yang promises to avenge the high monks' deaths. In Edge's Tale, Gekkou is dispatched to spy on Fabul and goes to the crater some time before Yang and Ursula. He sees the Mysterious Girl kill the monks, and builds a makeshift grave and burial marker for them at the site of the battle after she leaves before leaving to return to Edge. In Edward's Tale, he sends a messenger to Baron to inform Cecil of the impact, and his aide Harley sets out to investigate the meteor. Edward and several guards later follow when Harley is late returning. After finding Harley and returning to Damcyan, they receive a message from Cecil requesting the meteor be handled by Baron. On the Red Moon another meteor impacts some time before the events of the main game. Fusoya and Golbez fight the Mysterious Girl and Asura here before returning to the Crystal Palace. Treasures ;Yang's Tale * Maiden's Kiss * Tent * Headband * Metal Knuckles * Antarctic Wind * Hi-Potion * Faerie Claws ;Edge's Tale * Potion * Crescent Axe * Kenpo Gi * Maiden's Kiss * Hi-Potion x2 * Ether * Tent * Power Armlet * Shuriken x2 * Steel Headplate ;Edward's Tale * Potion x2 * Hi-Potion * Stardust * Bronze Tail * Tent * Ether * Beret * Iron Armor ;Lunarian's Tale * Dry Ether x3 * X-Potion x3 * Cottage x2 * Diamond Armlet * Hi-Potion * Phoenix Down * Echo Herbs * Unicorn Horn * Antidote * Ether x2 * Mythril Sword * Emergency Exit Enemies Yang's Tale ;Upper Wall * Alligator, Amoeba x2 * Alligator x2 * Fangshell, Gigantoad x2 * Fangshell x2, Killer Fish x2 * Fangshell x2, Amoeba * Goblin x2, Sword Rat x2, Tiny Mage x2 ;Middle Wall * Alligator, Amoeba x2 * Alligator x2, Toadgre x2 * Amoeba x2, Fangshell x2, Killer Fish x2 * Killer Fish, Splasher * Killer Fish x2, Splasher * Splasher x2 ;Lower Wall * Alligator x2, Amoeba x2 * Alligator, Gigas Gator * Amoeba x2, Fangshell x2, Killer Fish x2 * Electrofish, Fangshell x2 * Killer Fish, Splasher x2 ;Floor * Alligator, Amoeba * Alligator, Gigas Gator * Flood Worm, Splasher x2 * Electrofish, Killer Fish x3, Splasher x2 * Electrofish x2 * Fangshell, Gigantoad, Killer Fish * Red Dragon (New Moon only) Edge's Tale ;Upper Wall * Zombie x4 * Sahagin x2 * Skeleton x2, Bloodbones * Gigantoad x2, Toadgre x2 * Red Mousse x4 * Skeleton x4 * Zombie x2, Ghoul * Mysterious Girl ;Middle Wall * Red Mousse x4 * Zombie x4 * Sahagin x2 * Gigantoad x2, Toadgre x2 * Skeleton x2, Bloodbones * Zombie x2, Ghoul * Skeleton x4 ;Lower Wall * Red Mousse x4 * Skeleton x4 * Bloodbones, Skeleton x3 * Sahagin x2 * Gigantoad x2, Toadgre x2 * Skeleton x2, Bloodbones * Zombie x2, Ghoul Edward's Tale ;Upper Wall * Adamantoise x2 * Sand Worm, Hundlegs * Sand Worm x2 * Gargoyle x2 * Cockatrice x2 ;Middle Wall * Adamantoise x2 * Sand Worm x2, Hundlegs * Skeleton x3 * Gargoyle, Cockatrice * Cockatrice x2 ;Lower Wall * Adamantoise x2 * Gargoyle x2 * Spirit x3, Soul * Gargoyle, Cockatrice * Cockatrice x2 Lunarian's Tale ;Rim (East) * Centaur Knight x3 * Centaur Knight x2, Frostbeast x2 * Ice Lizard, Purple Bavarois x3 * Centaur Knight, Gremlin x2 * Centaur Knight, Frostbeast * Purple Bavarois x4 ;Upper Wall (East) * Centaur Knight x3 * Ice Lizard, Purple Bavarois x3 * Purple Bavarois x4 * Centaur Knight x2, Frostbeast x2 * Centaur Knight, Gremlin x2 * Centaur Knight, Frostbeast ;Middle Wall (East) * Purple Bavarois x4 * Ice Lizard, Purple Bavarois x3 * Centaur Knight, Gremlin x2 * Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois, Yellow Jelly * Ice Lizard x2, Gremlin x2 * Fell Turtle x2, Gremlin x2 ;Lower Wall (East) * Ice Lizard x2, Gremlin x2 * Fell Turtle x2, Gremlin x2 * Red Mousse, Purple Bavarois, Yellow Jelly * Black Knight x2, Ice Lizard x2 * Black Knight, Ice Lizard * Black Knight x2 ;Floor * Mysterious Girl, Asura (Boss) ;Lower Wall (West) * Black Knight, Frostbeast x2 * Soldieress, Frostbeast, Ice Lizard * Soldieress, Sorceress, Centaur Knight * Soldieress, Black Knight x2 * Soldieress x3 * Soldieress, Sorceress, Black Knight ;Middle Wall (West) * Soldieress, Sorceress, Black Knight * Soldieress, Sorceress, Centaur Knight * Soldieress x2, Sorceress * Frostbeast x2, Soldieress, Sorceress * Frostbeast, Soldieress, Ice Lizard * Soldieress, Sorceress, Black Knight x2 ;Upper Wall (West) * Centaur Knight x3 * Frostbeast x2, Soldieress, Sorceress * Soldieress x2, Sorceress * Soldieress, Sorceress, Black Knight x2 * Centaur Knight x2, Frostbeast x2 * Centaur Knight, Frostbeast ;Rim (West) * Soldieress x2, Sorceress * Centaur Knight x3 * Centaur Knight, Frostbeast x2 * Centaur Knight x2, Frostbeast x2 * Soldieress, Sorceress, Black Knight x2 * Soldieress, Sorceress, Frostbeast x2 Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Gallery TAY PSP Impact Crater WM.png|Impact Crater on the planet on the world map (PSP). TAY Wii Impact Crater 2 WM.jpg|Impact Crater as it appears on the world map on the moon (Wii). TAY PSP Impact Crater Moon WM.png|Impact Crater as it appears on the world map on the moon (PSP). TAY Wii Impact Crater.jpg|Impact Crater on the planet (Wii). TAY PSP Impact Crater.png|Impact Crater on the planet during Yang's Tale (PSP). TAY PSP Impact Crater - Edward's Tale.png|Impact Crater on the planet during Edward's Tale (PSP). TAY Wii Impact Crater 2.jpg|Impact Crater on the moon (Wii). TAY PSP Impact Crater Moon.png|Impact Crater on the moon (PSP). Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years